Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. Homefront *Wiki: http://homefront.wikia.com *Vandal: http://homefront.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.112.160.128 *Reason: An anonymous keep vandalism my old profile page Johnwilliam1. I undoed the page but the vandal come back again. Please delete my profile page Johnwilliam1 or lock it. Please block these IP for infinite: 76.112.160.128 209.155.134.178 *Signature: Jwsc800 (talk) 15:51, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Blocked. 17:40, June 2, 2014 (UTC) GoAnimate Wiki *Wiki: http://goanimate.wikia.com *Vandal: http://goanimate.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/ElectroYesBlinkNo *Reason: He is putting in inappropriate stuff on Wiki pages. *Signature: CelebrationOfTheQuadriverse (talk) 16:22, June 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. 15:11, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Greecity *Wiki: http://greecity.wikia.com *Vandal: http://greecity.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/112.208.227.34 *Reason: He editing some pages and say same thing 'cute gree guy...' that does not have meaning. This is vandalism! *Signature: Zomzom90 (talk) 13:19, June 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Blocked. 23:31, June 6, 2014 (UTC) PBS Kids Sprout *Wiki: http://pbskidssprout.wikia.com *Vandal: http://pbskidssprout.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TheRichardRecord *Reason: Brightify dug up another account that he hadn't used since 2009 so he could continue his vandalism. He first started to "help" by placing duplicate Delete templates or updating the existing deletion notice on several of the pages and files I had cleaned up on the Littlest Pet Shop (on the HUB) Wiki, Time Wiki and the PBS Kids Sprout Wiki. However today he decided to make it obvious that it was him by going back and adding pages for the same cartoons as he has before that have never been broadcast on that network. As recommended back in April, you could probably find other accounts Brightify has used by running a Checkuser report on the accounts shown in the Block log or simply by going through the Local list users. *Signature: RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:21, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Richard blocked, I can't check the accounts for the other user because their last edits were made more than a year ago. 23:38, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::: Thank you. I've checked each of his edits and all that's left to do for this round of mischief is to clear out the candidates for deletion on those other two wikis. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:03, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :::* http://littlestpetshop-lps.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Candidates_for_deletion :::* http://time.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Candidates_for_deletion Scratchpad *Wiki: http://scratchpad.wikia.com *Vandal: http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Augusting_burguer *Reason: Anti-semitic vandalism and uploads. *Signature: — SpikeToronto 05:12, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Blocked. 23:28, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::: Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 04:55, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Coasterpedia *Wiki: http://rollercoaster.wikia.com *Vandal: http://rollercoaster.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/FLSKJSD *Reason: Is uploading tons of pictures of penguins, usually overwriting important on-topic images. Please delete them all and block him. ** One of the upload summaries says "Penguins will destroy this wiki", so he knows full well what he's doing. *Signature: RobertATfm (talk) 20:35, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Looks like you handled the re-uploaded pictures. I removed the rest and blocked the user. Rappy 20:56, June 6, 2014 (UTC) SuperMarioGlitchy4 Wiki *Wiki: http://supermarioglitchy4.wikia.com *Vandal: http://supermarioglitchy4.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Emigafist3 *Reason: Somehow this dude is able to block people again, and he randomly blocked the three current admins including myself. His reason of ban was "hacking" even though none of us ever hacked and there is no proof. Please help D: *Signature: Neilstar007 (talk) 22:34, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Please contact Wikia Staff for social issues. 23:24, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Violetta *Wiki: http://es.violetta.wikia.com *Vandal: http://es.violetta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/62.151.92.243 *Reason: Añadir groserias a las páginas. Y podrian borrar las cosas de esta categoría por favor. *Signature: Matiia (talk) 03:02, June 8, 2014 (UTC) SpongeBob Fanon *Wiki: http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/SpongeBob_Fanon_Wiki *Vandal: http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/User:Rarity7Best *Reason: Constantly requesting "cleanup" which is really deleting pages, got blocked several times but unblocked herself the latest time. Block her on all wikis she is on! And restore the pages that she had users delete! *Signature: Grapejellystainsatbingbang32 (talk) 15:24, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Dream Logos Wiki *Wiki: http://dreamlogos.wikia.com *Vandal: http://dreamlogos.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/86.131.150.58 *Reason: He is immature, rude and vandalized a page just because he hates it. *Signature: [[User:Eggium|'Eggy' Soulster]] 15:58, June 8, 2014 (UTC)